


Shriek The Lips, Across Ragged Tongue

by jiwrites



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), ATEEZ (Band), SHINee
Genre: Demons, Devils, M/M, Occult, Succubi & Incubi, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiwrites/pseuds/jiwrites
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho, Jung Wooyoung/Song Mingi, Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong, Kang Yuchan | Chan/Choi Jongho, Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Lee Donghun/Lee Taemin, Park Junhee | Jun/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Ateez AU Collection (Ongoing)





	1. Hallowed Be Thy Name

Seonghwa smirks across the table at his opponent, "You know you have a terrible poker face."

Hongjoong scowls, "If you're going to cheat, why even play?" He puts his cards down and gets up, heading to his drink cart, pouring himself another glass of whiskey, sliding the bottle to Seonghwa.

Seonghwa takes it and pours himself a glass, looking up at him, "Who says I cheated?"

"You can read minds, you dick," he sighs. "I should really learn one day that you can't be trusted."

His smirk only widens, "You'd think you would." He stands and walks over, backing Hongjoong to the wall, "My naive little incubus," he hums and tilts his chin up.

"I hate you," Hongjoong hisses.

"No you don't," Seonghwa chuckles. "If you did, you wouldn't be playing me in cards right now. Or letting me, do this," he leans forward, sealing their lips together.

Hongjoong growls against his lips, arms wrapping around his neck and forked tongue licking at his lips. He whines when Seonghwa pulls back, then glares, "You're just gonna tease me like that? Really?"

"Who says I was tea-" But then, he's gone and Hongjoong is left hard and confused, "Hwa? Hwa?!"

Seonghwa, however, had found himself stuck in a Devil's trap being stared at by a hooded figure, "Are you kidding me?! I've been summoned?!"

\---

Jun was bored and since it was a slow day at work, he locks up the bookstore doors and decides to try something he'd wanted to for months. He gathers his book and box of tools he needs before heading downstairs into the basement of the shop. "Okay, so," he sets the tools down and grabs his chalk, taking out the paper with his reference on it, tracing a Devil's trap onto the floor. "Perfect."

He puts on his black cloak then sets out his candles and lights them before opening the book and reciting the words he was supposed to. Some Latin verse invoking an all powerful prince of Hell. He watches the flames of the candles light up more, filling the room with a white glow. He shields his eyes and hides under his hooded cloak, waiting for the glow to die down to look.

He watches as the figure glares at him, "Are you kidding me?! I've been summoned?!"

Jun clears his throat and stands his ground, "Yes. I've summoned you."

"Who are you, then? What do you want?" Hwa growls. "Answer me!" He surges forward only to get knocked back due to the Devil's trap on the floor. "Oh, so you've learned tricks, have you? Well, so have I." He flicks his wrist and the chalk smears enough for him to leave the circle advancing on Jun.

Jun backs up and lowers his hood, "Please! Don't hurt me!"

Seonghwa stops and starts to laugh, "A child? A child summoned me? How dare you."

"I'm not a child!" Jun glares.

"Oh, but you are. Compared to me, you're still just a speck of your farther's seed." He rolls his eyes, "Now, if you're quite done wasting my time."

"Wait." Jun bites his lip, "Are you Seonghwa?"

"And if I was?"

"Then it worked! I did it!"

"What worked?"

"My summoning spell."

"Yes. You summoned me. We went over that already. Now, are you quite finished? I'm positively famished and you look delicious."

"You're going to eat me?!" Jun shrieks, shrinking in fear.

"But, of course. A tasty morsel like you? A meal for any of us. Now, hold still. This won't hurt a bit."

Jun screams and uncorks his holy water, throwing it in Seonghwa's face and running upstairs, then out of the bookstore, booking it home.

Seonghwa groans and hold his face as it burns, "That little..." He stalks upstairs and looks around, figuring he's left and looks at the employee of the month photo on the wall. "Junhee, huh? Well, Junhee, prepare yourself for the wrath of Hell. Literally." He growls and teleports himself back to where he'd left Hongjoong.

"Oh! What happened to your face?!" Hongjoong yelps, running over.

"A human," he grunts.

\---

Jun runs into his apartment, "Byeongkwan! Byeongkwan! Holy shit!" He runs into the boy's bedroom and jumps on him, "Wake up!"

Byeongkwan groans as he wakes, blinking at him, "What?"

"It worked!"

"What worked?" He yawns.

" _It_ worked, Kwan."

Byeongkwan sits up, eyes wide, "Holy shit...tell me everything."


	2. Knock Knock, Kids - Get Ready To Fall

“And...and then I ran,” Jun sighs as he sits next to Byeongkwan on his bed, the boy listening with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open.

“He actually tried to eat you? Dude…” He shakes his head, “I can’t believe you actually did it...we have to tell Sehyoon.”

“We can’t!” Jun shakes his head, grabbing Byeonkwan’s hand that was heading for his phone.

“Why not?” He frowns and pulls his hand back, rubbing it from the tight clutch it was held in.

“Because we don’t know what we’re dealing with. What if...I dunno...it attacks him or something?”

“Oh, so you tell me?!”

“You would’ve wanted to know!”

“...Still,” Byeongkwan sighs, “Look, we’ll go talk to Donghun tomorrow, you know his boyfriend has books on all that kind of stuff. I mean, the way he travels, I’d be surprised if he didn’t.”

“Yeah, okay…” Jun nods, but makes no move to leave.

Byeongkwan rolls his yes and scoots over, lifting the blanket, “Get in.”

“Thank you,” Jun sighs in relief and kicks off his jeans, crawling in next to him and curling up.

“Sure...but next time there’s a man-eating demon that might hurt anyone you tell...keep it to yourself.”

Jun chuckles, “No problem.”

\---

Yunho hums as he closes the church doors after their morning service and turns to Jongho, his best friend who helps him run the church after he got ordained and took over for his uncle. He’d met Jongho through a youth program where he was chosen to help the boy, a rather aggressive teen with talent but no outlet. That’s when Yunho took him under his wing and introduced him to his uncle and got him into the church choir.

After that, everything changed for the better for Jongho and he decided to join the church as a full time assistant to Yunho.

“Would you mind sweeping? I’m going to work on next week’s sermon,” Yunho smiles and heads to his office after Jongho nods his affirmation.

Jongho grabs the broom from the supply closet and sweeps the rows, gathering the dust and dirt into a little pan and dumping it before moving outside to sweep the steps and walkway. He finishes the last step and frowns as he looks around, feeling like someone else was there with him. He shakes his head and walks back inside after he finishes the sidewalk, returning the supplies to the closet and walking to Yunho’s office.

He knocks softly and waits for Yunho’s hum to enter, opening the door and peeking inside, “Hey, I’m gonna take off for my classes. Is that alright?”

“Of course. Have a good day,” Yunho smiles warmly.

Jongho smiles back, “Thanks,” he turns to leave and laughs as he looks at a stack of boxes, “I take it these are for the charity drive for the children’s shelter.”

“Oh my goodness, yes. Would you min-”

“Already on it, boss,” Jongho smiles as he heaves the boxes out.

“Thank you!”

One by one, he transfers the boxes from the backdoor to the shed where they kept most of their storage. He brings in the last one and frowns, “I told you not to come around here anymore.”

“Aww, but we used to have so much fun together, Jongie,” coos a voice from behind him.

He turns and leans back against the table the boxes are on, “Look, I’m not in that life anymore. I gave it up. You know that, Chan.”

Yuchan pouts, lip ring jutting out at the other boy, “But isn’t church boring? It seems like you’re just being used for labour.”

“I’m an assistant. I don’t mind the work. Plus, Yunho is the nicest boss on Earth. Who couldn’t like him?”

“Ah, but you failed to object to the boring comment.”

“Move, please,” he ushers Yuchan out of the shed’s doorway, “I have to get to class.” He says, walking back towards the main building.

“Okay, I’ll just meet you out front.”

“Please don’t!” Jongho calls back, not even bothering to look back at him. He grabs his backpack from the coat room and heads out, sighing as he sees Yuchan on the corner, bouncing in wait. “I told you not to wait for me.”

“No, you asked me not to.”

“Jeez, you’re annoying.”

“You never used to think so.”

“I used to be drunk a lot and usually with an eye swollen shut.”

Yuchan shrugs and skips beside him, “So, what class do you have first?”

“Theology.”

“Ew. Then what?”

“The Old Testament: A Study.”

“Wait...are you studying to...Oh my fuck, you want to get ordained!”

“Kinda the plan, yeah.”

“But-but you’d be a priest! That means no smoking, no drinking, no sex!”

“Uh uh,” Jongho couldn’t help but laugh at the sad expression on his old friend’s face. “Relax. I’ll be happy without all of that stuff.”

“Will you?” Yuchan frowns, looking anything but convinced.

“Yes.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Well, boo hoo.”

Yuchan is quiet for a few moments before piping up again, “So, how are you getting there?”

“I’m walking.”

“Why?”  
“Because it’s only a few blocks.”

“Why not ride a bike?”

“Is there something you need?” Jongho snaps, turning to him with a slight flame in his eyes.

Yuchan just smiles a bit, “Not anymore, no. See ya ‘round.”

“Whatever,” Jongho huffs, walking away.

Chan smirks and pulls out his phone, dialing a number before putting it to his ear and waiting, “Hey, I just got to talk to him...Oh, yeah...he’s definitely still in. Don’t you worry. I’ll get him.” He hums and hangs up, looking over his shoulder to watch the boy walk away.

\---

“HOLD STILL!”

“iT HURTS!”

Hongjoong growls, “IT’S GONNA HURT MORE IF YOU DON’T RELAX!” He hisses, treating the burns on Seonghwa’s face. “If you’d rather me employ help in the form of shackles and hellhounds, that can be arranged.”

“Just hurry up,” Hwa spits out, gripping the chair. “Stupid human child. Burning my beautiful face after having the audacity to summon me?!”

“He’s just that, Seonghwa; a child. Relax. It’s not like he can do anything to hurt you. Well, not seriously hurt you, at least. Let him have his fun and get scared. Your job is done.” He shrugs.

Seonghwa winces as Hongjoong heals the last off his burned flesh, “I just think I have every right to go back up there and demand his soul.”

“You have no reason to!” Hongjoong laughs, “Besides, I might have a better idea…”

“And what’s that then?” He stands, heading over to the little bar in his room, making himself a drink.

“The Crown Jewel.” Hongjoong purrs.

Seonghwa’s hand, holding tongs that are closed around an ice cube, hovers over his glass, a smirk slowly spreading on his lips. “I’d almost forgotten about him,” he chuckles, plopping the ice cube in and pouring an amber liquid over sipping from it slowly. “Do you have a lead on our dear old friend?”

\---

Donghun sips from his to-go cup that held his latte, walking back to his apartment and checking his texts. He’d been writing an article at the local coffee shop and had shut his phone off so he could concentrate better. He smiles softly as he sees one from his boyfriend, a photo of him in front of some bookstore with a name in a foreign language that Donghun couldn’t quite read. He chuckles and texts him back asking if that meant he would be getting presents when he finally returned home from this trip.

He hoists his laptop bag higher on his shoulder and pockets his phone, smiling as he passes through a cloud of opera music playing and dinner being cooked, a nice day in the neighbourhood.

He rounds the corner, a few blocks later, to his apartment building and stops, groaning as he sees his two best friends, Byeongkwan and Junhee, waiting outside. “Oh no…” He sighs and walks up, dragging his feet rather dramatically, “What did you two do now?”

“Nothing, nothing. We just needed to borrow a book.” Junhee quickly offers, Byeongkwan nodding.

“Oh...well, that’s a nice surprise,” Donghun says, eyeing them suspiciously, but unlocking the door and leading them inside with him, heading upstairs and looking back at them. “Wo, are you guys gonna let me in on what book you need or…?”

“Oh, we kinda wanted to browse that particular section and see if you had anything we were looking for,” Jun shrugs, waiting as Donghun stops to unlock his door.

“And what section would that be?”

“...Demonology,” Jun sighs.

Donghun stiffens and turns, “You have /got/ to be kidding me!” He opens the door and pulls them both inside before slamming it shut, “You two fucking did it, didn’t you? After all of my warnings!”

Byeongkwan chimes in with a, “Actually, I was at home asleep. I didn’t partake.”

“So you just let him do it by himself?! That’s even worse! He could’ve gotten killed! Or possessed!”

“How do you know I’m not possessed?” Jun counters, raising an eyebrow.

Donghun sighs and turns, uncorking a bottle, dipping his fingers in a clear liquid and flicking his fingers at him. “Did that hurt?”

“No,” he huffs. “But if I was possessed, I could’ve already killed you.”

“But you didn’t. Point further proven. What are you trying to argue exactly?” He looks at Jun who just rolls his eyes and sighs, “What exactly did you do?”

“I summoned-” he mumbles the last part.

“Excuse me?”

“I summoned...Seonghwa.” Jun winces.

“I’M SORRY, YOU FUCKING WHAT?! ARE YOU INSANE?! DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH?!”

“No, I just-”

“Weren’t thinking. You just weren’t thinking. How could you have been so stupid?” He shakes his head, taking off his bag and coat, putting his coffee on the counter. “You do realize he could’ve marked you, right? I mean, shit, at least he wasn’t a prince!”

“A prince?”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, you don’t even know his rank, do you?”

“...Rank?”

“He’s a knight! The second most powerful demon in the hierarchy of hell! You summoned someone who could've smited you!”

“He actually tried to eat me.”

“I’m not fucking surprised. Seonghwa is a knight of hell. Dangerous,” he heads over to his bookcase, pulling out a leather bound book and flipping through the weathered pages, showing him a picture of Seonghwa slaying humans with a long blade. “See?”

“No. Seonghwa isn’t dangerous. He’s like...a regular demon.”

“...Are you talking about _Soon_ hwa? The crossroads demon?” He shows him another picture, face falling as he sees Jun start to get red and bite his lip. “Oh, great. Fucking great. Now, you’re probably gonna be tracked...oh, wonderful, you’re here with me. Lucky me.” Donghun groans and thunks his head against the wall.

“Look, I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t have-”

“No, you shouldn’t. I told you two not to fucking mess with this shit. You know what happened to Wonchul.”

The room goes silent as they remember Donghun’s younger brother who, one night, along with a bunch of his friends, decided to play around with a ouija board. Wonchul died that night and no one would offer a reason as to how or why. The coroner report was inconclusive and none of his friends seemed to want to talk.

“Donghun, I-”

“Don’t. Let’s just...let’s focus on how to apologize to him. Byeongkwan, grab a book. Jun, take this one. I’ll go call Tae. He might know something,” he sighs and heads off.

Byeongkwan rubs Jun’s arm, “It’s okay. He just doesn’t want us to get hurt.”

“I know…I know,” Jun sighs and plops on the couch with the book, staring at the photo of Seonghwa in the book. Dammit. He’s screwed. Royally, so it would seem.

\---

Willow Street was usually empty and decently quiet, especially on a regular day like this; overcast, but warm enough to just wear a cardigan on a walk. But little did the residents know just what would soon take place on that fateful evening.

From the windows of brick-coloured townhouse, the sounds of “Sì. Mi chiamano Mimì" from _La Bohème_ floods the air along with the scent of prime rib, fresh herbs and red wine. A normal evening at this residence, though something appeared to be off as two men ascended the porch steps and let themselves in.

“Are you sure this is it?” Seonghwa frowns around at the gaudy decor and dim lighting.

“Positive.” Hongjoong nods. “Maybe he’s cloaking it?”

Seonghwa waves his hand and then shakes his head, “No warding whatsoever…”

“Because I don’t need it. I already knew you were coming,” a voice comes from the staircase to their left, a blonde figure standing in slacks and a turtleneck, holding a glass of wine. “Now...how can I help you, hm?” He smiles, slightly pointed teeth peeking through.


	3. Devil On Your Back, I Can Never Die

“Time’s done you well, brother,” Seonghwa smiles at him, bowing to him, Hongjoong following suit.

“I am _not_ your brother.” The man frowns and descends the staircase so he’s on the last step and still has a little height on Seonghwa, “You are simply a bastardized version of me, trained by Daddy’s pet knight. And _you_ ,” he turns his attention to Hongjoong, “ _incubus_ , are a vile creature that only came about because poor Daddy couldn’t keep it in his pants when it came to your stupid, little mother.” He spits at him, walking passed them and towards the kitchen.

“Please, S-” Seonghwa starts, but is cut off when the prince turns around, squeezing a hand in the air and effectively choking him from quite a few feet away.

“If you are to address me as my lesser, it is to be done so properly, with my title, am I understood?” He lets go when Seonghwa nods frantically, letting the man drop and gasp for breath. “Good, now tell me what you came for so that I may continue my meal.”

“He needs your help, Sir. We’re trying to track a human, but we can’t seem to locate him.” Hongjoong says, kneeling to make sure Seonghwa was okay.

The prince quirks an eyebrow as he turns around, “Really, now? Well, isn’t that interesting.” He smirks, “Please do join me for dinner? More than enough to go around.”

\---

“I couldn’t get a hold of Tae,” Donghun sighs as he comes into the room, looking at Jun on the couch with Byeongkwan stretched across his lap.

“Nothing here yet, either,” Byeongkwan shakes his head.

“I’m reading a story about him right now, but nothing solid.” Jun sighs, “I called Chan and Yoon over, if that’s okay.”

“Yeah, it’s fine. Just...so long as they actually do some research.” Donghun looks up as the doorbell rings and walks over, pressing the answer button, “Yeah?”

“It’s us!” Sehyoon’s voice comes through.

“Come on up,” he buzzes them in, unlocking the door so they can just come in.

“Maybe it’s not what we think,” Jun offers, “Maybe he was pretending to be Seonghwa?”

“Was he able to move out of the Devil’s Trap?”

“Yeah.”

“Then, no. Lesser demons are not powerful enough to do so.” Donghun bites his lip, looking up as the door opens. “Come on in guys, grab a book.”

Sehyoon shuts the door behind them, grabbing a book from the pile on the table, Yuchan doing the same before they both take places in two armchairs in the room. “So, who exactly are we looking for?”

“Anything relating to a knight named Seonghwa.” Jun sighs, “Preferably a way to apologize to him for a summoning.”

“Got it,” Yuchan nods and slips his shoes off, curling up with the book he grabbed.

After a moment, Byeongkwan sits up, “Chan, don’t you have a friend that’s a priest?”

“No. He works for a priest.”

“Yeah, but can’t he, like, bless Jun?” He asks, moving over to Sehyoon and sitting on his lap, nuzzling his head into his neck.

“No...but maybe Yunho could…” Yuchan bites his lip, “We could try it if we can’t find anything, but I don’t know if it would help much. Donghun?”

“Worth a shot, but usually when an evil spirit or entity attaches itself to its target, it’s hard to tear it away.” He sighs a bit.

“But it _is_ worth a shot…” Byeongkwan looks up hopefully.

“Yeah…” Donghun nods. “But keep reading. I’ll make some food and drinks.”

\---

The prince closes his eyes and takes Seonghwa’s hand, inhaling deeply as he mumbles in some archaic language before he lets go and smirks, chuckling, “Oh, Daddy.”

“Excuse me?” Seonghwa frowns.

He opens his eyes and hums, “Seems Daddy is protecting them all.”

“Your...your father? Lucifer?”

“Lucifer is a name made up by petty humans who needed a scapegoat with a scary name. Though, I shall not reveal his identity here on Earth, I will reveal that it seems he still has a penchant for humans and their friends.”

“But why them?” Seonghwa frowns deeper, eyebrows knitted.

“Seems your little summoner has two demon friends, though I doubt he’s aware at all. And Daddy has quite the crush on one of the humans. Is courting them even.” He shakes his head, “Which won’t turn out very well for that poor boy, but that’s Daddy.”

“ _That’s Daddy_?” Seonghwa shakes his head, “That’s not okay!”

“I would advise you not to raise your voice to me again.”

Seonghwa scoffs, “I don’t think your father would appreciate you killing his soldier.”

“Have you forgotten the story of Cain? Your precious trainer?” He counters, “How I ripped him apart, limb by limb, organ by organ, until he was nothing but darkness and then sent him deep into the pits of hell to be tortured by those he himself killed, including his beloved brother? I don’t think it wise you test me, little knave.” He hisses.

“Knave?!” Seonghwa booms, standing, How dare y-”

“Children! Children!” Sounds a voice from the kitchen doorway where a taller blonde man with glowing blue eyes, dressed in a pristine suit, stands. “Let’s not fight.”

“Daddy!” The prince squeals and runs over, throwing his arms around his neck and giggling. “I missed you!”

“As have I. As promised,” he hands him a box with a bow.

“Oh!” He runs to the table to open it, ripping through the wrapping and throwing the lid off, gasping, “A spike from one of Vlad’s stakes! Oh, thank you!”

“Of course, love,” he kisses his son’s head and sits at the opposite head of the table, “Now, I hear you two are looking for a charge of mine?” He hums, leaning forward, “Please do explain.”

Seonghwa gulps and exchanges a worried look with Hongjoong, “Well, you see, it all started when…”

\---

Donghun groans as he closes another book and rubs at his eyes, “It feels like we’ve reading for years…”

“Because we have,” Yuchan whines, “This is so boring. Wouldn’t it be kinda cool to like be tracked by a demon? I mean, you could trap it and make it make a deal with you or something!”

“Yes, after selling my soul, no thanks,” Jun smiles sarcastically at the younger man.

“Okay, now, let’s not fight,” Sehyoon shushes them, smoothing Byeongkwan’s hair, who now sleeps against his neck, “Let’s focus on how to solve the problem at hand, no?”

“Yeah,” Donghun sighs and sips his cup of coffee, “I’ll start researching online,” he grabs his bag next to him and pulls out his laptop, opening it and typing away.

They all fall back into silent reading again, with the occasional disgruntled sigh or huff, until the door handle jiggles and their heads shoot up, looking toward it.

Donghun stands shakily, narrowing his eyes and gasping as it opens, before tilting his head, “Baby?”

A tall blonde man in a suit grins and opens his arms wide, dropping his bag on the floor, “Honey? I’m home. And it seems you're in need of my help.”


End file.
